


Hawaiian Splash

by n0tab00



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0tab00/pseuds/n0tab00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho and Jun the night before their Hawaii concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawaiian Splash

" _Tadaima_. I'm back," Jun heaved a sigh of relief as he closed the door with a gentle click.

" _Okaeri_. I'm glad you're home," Sho replied. "I just finished preparing the bath. Want to join me?"

Jun nodded. "Let me get a quick drink first."

"Alright."

Jun entered the bathroom a few minutes later to the sight of Sho basking in the warm glow of the candles he lit around the hotel's generous jacuzzi.

"No need to shower first, Jun. We're in Hawaii, so do it American style," Sho chuckled making a splash as he motioned for his boyfriend to come into the tub.

Jun rolled his eyes, but did as Sho said anyway. "This feels so good," he moaned after settling himself next to Sho. The tub was more than big enough for them to lay down side by side.

"Let's switch on the jets and relax," Sho said as one hand clicked a control pad and the other search for Jun's hand under the water.

They were silent for long minutes amidst the bubbles and strong jets of water massaging their tired bodies. Jun was not sure if the scent of the sea was from Sho's candles or the beautiful island itself.

"I hope everything goes smoothly tomorrow and the fans and the non-fans would love our show," Jun whispered as he put his head on Sho's sloping shoulder.

Sho shifted slightly to embrace Jun in his arms. "With you overlooking the concert preparations, I'm sure it'll be fine."

"I hope the weather will be amazing. Of course we have plan B and C and D, but if..."

"Hush, Jun," Sho tightened his arms around Jun and kissed the spot between his thick furrowed eyebrows. "Team Arashi will be fine," he lifted Jun's tensed chin and made small pecks on his glistening lips.

Jun pulled away and turned off the jets. Sho tilted his head slightly to the right, but didn't voice out his question. They were now facing each other as Jun squared his shoulders.

"Sho..." Jun looked at Sho straight in the eyes. "Thank you." He quickly continued before Sho could say anything. "Thank you for these 15 years. No, more than 15 years. For looking after me when we were still juniors, supporting me and encouraging me to be more confident when producing our concerts, and for opening your heart to me."

He felt a light choke as his lips quivered and Sho seemed to blur in front of him. "Thank you. Sometimes I'm scared that this is all just too good to be true, but thank you. I wish I could have said it sooner and more often, but I want you to know how grateful I am to have you by my side." He broke their gaze, suddenly overwhelmed and embarrassed.

"Jun," Sho's husky voice called out.

Jun heard the splash of water before he felt Sho's warm hands cupping his face. He opened his eyes after Sho swept his thumbs on his eyelids removing the tears he tried to hold back.

"And I, Sakurai Sho, am deeply grateful to have you, Matsumoto Jun, in my life. As your friend, your band mate and your lover. Thank you for not turning your back on me when I'm not at my best. Thank you for giving me the courage to be true to myself. Thank you for choosing me when you could have someone better and who can devote more time with you."

Jun shook his head and tried to deny it, but Sho placed a firm thumb on his mouth.

"Sometimes I fear that you'd wake up one day and leave me. Thank you for your patience and understanding. And I'm sorry for not saying this enough. I am honoured to have you by my side. Thank you."

Their eyes met again, their pupils became larger as they leaned closer feeling their breath getting heavier.

"I love you," they said in unison as their lips met.

"I love you," they whispered as their tongues swayed and curled as their kiss deepened.

"Damn it, Jun," Sho growled as he rested his forehead on Jun's. "We need to stop now. No sex before concert, remember."

Jun cursed. "Two more days to go." He stood up hating himself for making that rule for the group in the first place. "But we can cuddle," he offered his hand to his lover.

Sho chuckled and accepted Jun's help to get out of the jacuzzi. "I'd like that very much, my love."

The next day and the day after, Arashi's concerts were one hell of a blast as they had planned to celebrate their 15th anniversary together. And for that they were truly grateful.


End file.
